A section of a story Im trying to create, any feedback?
by DistantOutcast
Summary: Its about a group of young teenagers from another planet that possess supernatural abilities, there are two sides, The Savion, who are the warriors who maintain peace and order for humanity and the Tenebrion, evil warriors sworn to oppose the Savion aiming to create a new regime. Demons known as Dravakal will be in this along with other creatures


"I have feelings for you Manara" Manara looked at him, searching his eyes and saw herself reflected deep within its depths, saw the love and affection displayed so openly that it made her heart flutter softly, a dormant feeling she did not think was possible to reappear.

"How long have you felt that way?" she whispered. Sylos took a deep breath and replied. "Since we first met outside of the Garden of Zaraphell" the corner of his mouth quirked upward as he brushed his sandy blonde hair to the side. "Remember when you yelled at me after I asked you whether you were menstruating? I was literally sore and bruised that entire week, and I swear to the Gods new and old that was the most frightened I had ever been my entire life and I knew at the time that you were the one I wanted to be with, to protect you even though you never needed it." He grabbed a leaf, twisting it rhythmically between his slender fingers. "It was always the opposite, you were always the one saving my ass when I was in danger and it bothered me that I wasn't strong enough to repay the debt." He released the leaf, watching as it soared away with the breeze.

"I know I'm not as powerful as you or Zeke, and I know I've held you two back when you needed me but one thing I can promise you is that I will never abandon you, and when you need me I will be by your side through the difficult times. I never had friends like you before and I cherish the bond we created during our missions. I promise from here on out that I will do my part to bring Zeke back, even if it costs me my own life.." He looked at her, his beautiful brown eyes unwavering. Time seemed to pause during that moment as they gazed at each other and without a word spoken they leaned toward each other and kissed, a soft kiss that sent a million jolts of electricity into her heart. All thought of her sadness and pain over losing Zeke vanished, at that moment she felt truly safe and assured, the tension she felt moments before lessening. Not completely but it was a start, all that mattered was that she had somebody like Sylos her one and only loyal companion and his promise never to abandon her when so many in her life had. She was content with that.

Sylos withdrew slightly, his face close enough that she could feel his warm breath soothing her face. He cupped her cheek, keeping his eyes fixated on her. "We will get through this together, I promise."

Manara smiled "I know" she said softly. And she truly believed it.

Zeke

Zeke gazed down at the pile of corpses that hadn't been dead long. yet already a swarm of flies had converged upon them, while a flock of ravens fought angrily with one another. He should not have been bothered by the sight of the dead yet deep in his mind a nagging voice berated him, telling him that this was wrong, that he was not a murderer of the innocent. A past and previous life that seemed to belong to somebody else showed him swearing a vow to protect the innocent, that he was obligated to protect them no matter the situation. He desperately tried to grasp that memory yet it slipped away.

He clenched his fist and scowled just as Mavik approached him with his signature grin, his inferno colored eyes glinting as he too gazed down at the corpses which were now being torn apart voraciously by the merciless ravens.

"Such a waste" he said with a shake of his head "Yet that is what happens when those who oppose the new regime resist." Zeke said nothing, ignoring the false sympathy of the other boy. He had seen Mavik slaughter countless of these men, women and children without a shred of remorse, had seen him laugh as though it were some amusing joke.

"You are not having second thoughts of killing these fools are you Zeke? After all it had to be done, and no matter what, the outcome was inevitable."

"Was it necessary? You could have at least used them for labor and refortifying our defences. The men could have joined the ranks, while the women and children could have aided in farming and tending to crops to feed your army. Instead you discarded an opportunity without giving it much thought."

Mavik shrugged. "True, yet our next location is Velhaios, which is famous for its weapon forging and its prosperous lands. We will strike three days from now, force its people to submit and join our cause, reclaim its resources and move onto the next important city. That is if they are obedient enough to obey. Albeit I did promise our men they could do as they please regarding the women, Is that satisfactory enough for you?"

Zeke glared at Mavik's smiling face, resisting the urge to strike him. "There will be no rape" He said in a deadly calm tone. Mavik's smile broadened as the tension increased. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it, if you are not content with that you are more than welcome to leave the vicinity. If I do not offer my men an incentive there is sure to be revolt and disorder among them, we have made it this far and I will not have anything impeding my path to victory, now..This discussion is over, meet me at my Canopy at sundown for your next dose of my blood. You appear to be wane and we cannot have you weary for the upcoming battle, is that understood?"

"Yes" Zeke forced out through gritted teeth. Mavik laughed. "There's a good dog, we'll make a great warrior out of you in due time Marzell." Laughing Mavik walked away. Zeke watched as Mavik disappeared into his canopy, the sentinels stationed outside gazing forward impassively at him. Turning his back on the pile of corpses Zeke made his way through the camp, ignoring the stares of the bustling Tenebrion. Several members had started cookfires, with several species of skinned animals roasting over spits. Others were laughing and shouting obscenities over tankards of ale, as they recounted scenes of the previous battle. Drowning out their voices he reached his tent yet paused, sensing a cold aura from within. _Quorinai, What does she want and why here? _Exhaling he proceeded inward. Quorina stood beside his bed, a stack of paper he knew were his sketches held gingerly in her hand as she gazed intently at them.

"These are lovely" she said in her soft monotone voice without so much as a glance in his direction. She continued to examine the remainder without uttering a word. Finally she set them gently on the bed and focused her gazed at him. Her glacier colored eyes appeared black even with the dimness of the flickering candle, eyes that held no emotion within them, cold piercing eyes that would make anyone else freeze in their spot, not anticipating the killing blow that was sure to follow. Despite how cold and merciless Quorinai was Zeke came to respect this woman's ability in combat and skill. Small and petite though she may be she was a force to be reckoned with, and that was not including the greater demon inhabiting her soul.

There were whispers about the cold hearted Quorinai Kōri no joō, though some were over exaggerated, that as a child she had been a victim of a demonic ritual and that she had slaughtered everyone in her small remote village hidden deep within the northern region of Glatona. The last surviving member of her clan, Quorinai roamed the region alone, training and honing her deadly prowess and was eventually acknowledged by Mavik who recruited her among his ranks along with the other 4 members of Greater Demon inhabitors, hence was born the notorious group known throughout the world as the Calamitive Six.


End file.
